fictions_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Bismarck Waldstein
''' Bismarck Waldstein '''is an antagonist in ''Code Geass. ''He bears the title of the Knight of One under Emperor Charles zi Britannia, formerly known as the strongest amongst the Knights of the Round before being surpassed by the Knight of Zero, Suzaku Kururugi. History Background Bismarck Waldstein's left eye is sewn shut to keep him from using his Geass at unnecessary moments. Before becoming the Knight of One, Bismarck was originally the Knight of Five. Code Geass During the second battle of Tokyo, Bismarck leads the Britannian forces guarding the shore against Li Xingke's invasion force. Xingke and Bismarck battle, with Xingke unable to defeat him. Bismarck compliments Xingke's skill when he purposefully takes a hit into position to rescue the Chinese command vessel. During Prince Schneizel el Britannia's attempted coup d'etat of Emperor Charles zi Britannia, he intervenes to stop Suzaku Kururugi's assassination attempt on the Emperor. Suzaku's "live" command urges him to flee before they even begin fighting, indicating that Bismarck is extremely dangerous. He later goes to Schneizel and reports him about the Emperor's plan being executed and between that, he asks Schneizel how much he knows and Schneizel asks what his referring to. During the Ragnarok Connection's activation, Bismarck said to once Charles' plan succeeds, Schneizel can be left to rule the rest of the empire and after the plan stops, Bismarck senses Charles' death. Following the death of the Emperor and Lelouch vi Britannia's ascension to the throne, Bismarck leads three of the remaining Knights of the Round including Gino Weinberg the Knight of Three, Dorothea Ernst the Knight of Four and Monica Kruszewski the Knight of Twelve and a squadron of Knightmare Frames in an attempt to remove Lelouch from power. After Schneizel decimates all but Bismarck, Bismarck attempts to use his Geass, allowing him to see a few seconds into the future, to even the odds, claiming that the only person he ever used it against was Marianne vi Britannia. Suzaku's "live" command allows him to overcome Bismarck's Geass, and he slices his Galahad in half. Bismarck dies gasping Marianne's name. Personality Despite his status and combat abilities, Bismarck believes that war should be used as a last resort, and also sees strength without restraint as needless violence. He was also extremely loyal to Emperor Charles zi Britannia. Abilities Bismarck is proficent in combat with a sword, which he demonstrates when protecting Charles from Suzaku's attempted assassination. He is equally competent in Knightmare Frame combat, being able to engage Li Xingke's Shen Hu on equal terms, and emerging unscathed from the battles fought in Japan between the Holy Britannian Empire and the Order of the Black Knights. Bismarck's Geass allows him to see into the future. The Geass Sigil appears in his left eye which is sewn shut to keep him from using it when not necessary. He is seen using his Geass only several times during his fight with Suzaku. He also states he only used his Geass once when fighting Marianne. Quotes *"War is merely one method of diplomacy. However, it is the least efficient one." *"Strength that knows no boundaries is merely violence." Category:Code Geass Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Protective Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Robot Pilots Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Soldiers Category:Military Characters Category:Right Hand Category:Deceased Characters Category:Honorable Characters Category:Guardians Category:Knights